This invention involves a security device to be used by a person inside a room with a door opening inwardly to prevent unauthorized entry, and more specifically a wedge device which is placed on the floor inside the room abutting the bottom inner edge of the door.
A number of devices have been described for use with a door that opens inwardly in order to prevent unauthorized entry. These devices includes bars that interfit under the door knob and are wedged in position to prevent movement of the door as well as door stops that may be raised out of the floor to prevent movement of the door inwardly and thus prevent entry. A number of wedges are described which are used to hold the door in position after the door is opened in order to facilitate air flow or merely to keep the door out of the way and held in a certain chosen position. The use of a simple wedge under the door as a security device is typically not effective. Once the partially opened door has engaged the wedge, in the process moving it at least some distance away from the door jam, the door may then be backed away from the wedge. The door may then be violently pushed against the wedge by the intruder; closing it and then opening it against the wedge again and again. On each occasion the wedge is forced a little further away from the door until the intruder can reach around through the partially opened door and disengage the wedge.
None of the prior art devices satisfy this need nor attain the objects listed hereinbelow.